ESPADA Hunters
by MaxInu23
Summary: In a land infested with monsters and other abhorrent creatures, desperate citizens of the country of Las Noches sought assistance from the renowned monster hunter organization founded by Chief Aizen Sosuke known as E.S.P.A.D.A. With the help of their 'spirit beasts', the ten members of the E.S.P.A.D.A are hired to exterminate monster infestations. Full summary inside.


**An: Okay, I realize how many of you probably want to chase me with pitchforks now buuuuttt… I can't help it! Any who, the picture, and a part of this story belong to arashi09 on deviantART. Here's the link, #/d57py0y/. Oh, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. **

_In a land infested with monsters and other abhorrent creatures, desperate citizens of the country of Las Noches sought assistance from the renowned monster hunter organization (founded by Chief Aizen Sosuke) known as E.S.P.A.D.A. (aka Extermination Squad of Paranormal Activity Detention Alliance). With the help of their 'spirit beasts', the ten members of the E.S.P.A.D.A. are hired to exterminate monster infestations. Partners Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have been hired to investigate a recently abandoned underground laboratory._

This place was a labyrinth, a perfect place to get lost in should it be needed. Of course, when you're trying to find the source of something, it works against you, because at the moment, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were utterly lost.

"You have no idea where we are do you?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra ignored him and simply chose another path, left this time.

"C'mon admit it; we're fucking lost aren't we?" Grimmjow looked around, and spotted a hole he'd made in the wall a few hours ago, along with the body of the monster he'd thrown through it. "We've been walking in circles for hours!"

Ulquiorra ignored him again, and took the center path of a fork in the hall.

"Dammit, Ulquiorra! Stop ignoring me!" Grimmjow yelled, frustrated with the dark haired man in front of him.

Ulquiorra stopped and turned to look at Grimmjow. "Perhaps if you would shut your mouth I could find the way out."

"Ha! I knew we were lost!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ulquiorra ignored him and began walking down a corridor.

"Let me choose the corridor this time! You're just getting us more lost!"

"…Fine, just don't mess up." Ulquiorra said, as he walked back to where Grimmjow was standing.

Grimmjow looked around, before confidently marching through the opposite corridor.

He looked back at Ulquiorra, "There! Some place new!"

Ulquiorra walked in, and an unseen door creaked closed behind him.

Rustling was heard, and red eyes began appearing all around them. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked around, Grimmjow looked surprised, and Ulquiorra looked annoyed.

"….Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra began.

"…Shut up. Don't say a word!" Grimmjow growled, reaching for his sword. Draping one arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder he asked, "You ready?"

Ulquiorra ignored him in favor of reaching for his own sword.

There was silence, like the calm before the storm, and in the lull, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra summoned their spiritual beings. Two clocks appeared behind Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Grimmjow's blue, and Ulquiorra's green. The clocks began to spin, and a star appeared in Ulquiorra's, along with a white figure that looked oddly like himself with wings.

Nothing appeared in Grimmjow's, but a panther appeared down on the floor beside him, and growled, a predator's aura emanating from it.

The monsters seemed deterred by the sudden brightness, but a brave one rushed forward, and tried to attack the weaker looking of the two, Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra just pointed his sword at it, and the white being rushed forward and put his hand through the monsters chest.

This seemed to be the okay for the rest of the monsters because all of them rushed forward, the weaker ones going to Grimmjow after seeing what the other one could do.

Grimmjow gave a feral grin and jumped in, the panther following behind him and helping.

The being under Ulquiorra's control was doing border control, and any monster that slipped past it, got to face Ulquiorra instead.

There was a rising pile of bodies around both of them, but it seemed like for every one they killed, two more stronger ones took its place.

Grimmjow now sported a few minor injuries, a cut on his cheek and another one on his arm. He began laughing as he dodged one of the stronger monsters attempts to impale him.

He rested his fingers near the guard of his blade, and said, "Grind," he pulled his fingers back like he was scratching the blade, "Pantera!"

The panther on the floor disappeared, and was replaced with a being that looked like Grimmjow with longer hair, ears, and white armor.

It grinned, revealing long canines, before it lunged at the nearest target.

On the other side of the room, Ulquiorra was almost finished. Of course, he didn't have quite as many to deal with as Grimmjow did. He killed the one in front of him, and began walking to where all the monsters seemed to be coming from.

He knew how monster nests worked, kill the queen, kill them all, without a leader's energy, they couldn't stay alive for more than a minute.

He knew when he got closer, because the monsters got bigger. They still weren't a problem for him, and he dispatched them all.

Right behind the wall of monsters, was a platform, where he knew the leader would be. The leaders could always be found on the highest ground in the nest.

He stepped up onto the platform, right as Grimmjow appeared next to him, panting slightly but still grinning. Stepping onto the leaders ground was a clear challenge and it meant that the thing stepping onto it thought they were stronger than the current leader.

Should the challenger beat the leader in a death match, they would become the new leader.

A buzzing was heard, before a monster that looked like a giant mutated bee landed in front of them. Its wings were buzzing in a fast manor, clearing trying to scare away the threat.

Ulquiorra had known that the leader was new one, the way the monsters had attacked told him that much, and the way it was acting right now said all it needed to say.

Normally when challenged, the one being challenged would send some of the warriors forward, to get an idea of whether or not the person challenging them would actually be able to beat them. If they did not think so, it would push the challenger off the platform and let the others kill it for treason.

Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's spiritual beings were standing beside them, balls of light appearing in their hands.

They began advancing closer to the leader, who was now moving away from the light put off by the beings.

These monsters hated light, and the more powerful they were, the more it affected them, so, to a leader, the most powerful one in the nest, it burned like fire.

The balls of light were bigger now, and both beings pointed them at the leader.

"Cero," Grimmjow and Ulquiorra said.

There was a static noise, before the balls of light began speeding towards their target, and exploded.

The dust kicked up from the explosion blocked their view for a minute before it cleared, and they saw the charred remains of what used to be the leader of this nest.

"Let's go," Ulquiorra said, sheathing his sword, causing his clock and spiritual being to vanish.

Grimmjow didn't like to be told what to do, but right now, he was too tired to protest, so he sheathed his sword to, and followed behind Ulquiorra.

They got to the door they came in, and found it open again. Stepping out they began walking down the corridor again.

After a few twists and turns, Grimmjow decided to speak up. "We're lost again aren't we?"


End file.
